


Remember the storm

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Series: One Off Stories I made cause I'm bored [9]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: Marina has a memory of when she was younger
Series: One Off Stories I made cause I'm bored [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804975
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Remember the storm

**Author's Note:**

> I gotten the idea after listening to this audio edit
> 
> https://youtu.be/iumRXHrWUX0

A stormy night came by again

Hidden,a lab held over 200 small octolings that were all sleeping waiting another day of games and fun

But the thunder shook the tubes to the point one woke up and started to cry

An octarian who seemed more mature walked in to see the crying octoling

he opened the tube and took them out

" _Calm down Marina..you'll wake up your siblings._ "

He said with a soothing voice

The octoling calmed down a bit until the thunder hit again,she whined and held onto him

The octarian sighed patting her head trying to calm her down

" _Those are just the northern lights honey. Please calm down.._ "

The octoling kept crying still scared

" _If I sing your favorite song..would you stop crying?_ "

The octoling sniffed as they nodded

The octarian walked out the lab leading to a studio room

" _Don't tell your siblings,I can't play all your favorite songs._ "

He placed her down on a seat and walked to a keyboard

He tapped a few keys and started to sing

" _In the dark,there's a start_

_waiting hidden for you_

_you can't see all you know is lost memories_

_feeling scared_

_unaware_

_that the day always comes after the night_

_look into the light_

_Take a_ _breath_

_baby steps_

_theres no reason to rush by_

_live it all_

_things will come when your ready_

_Don't you cry,_ _dry your eyes_

_i can promise_

_your future will be bright_

_look into the light._ "

The octoling closed her eyes but still felt fully awake

" _There's a world out there,calling your name_

_it will take a little time_

_things may seem to be so impossible_

_don't give up the fight_

_look into the light_

_This is where you are_

_that is just fine_

_you don't have to try so hard_

_seeds will never grow in a day you know_

_even they take time_

_look into the_ light."

The octarian looked over and saw she was finally asleep

He grabbed her and took her back into the tube

"And that was Off the Hook with their new song,Into the Light!"

The inkling and octoling pair bowed finishing their concert

"That was so killer!" Pearl yelled as they went back stage,"That song was amazing Marina! Where did you come up with that idea?" Marina smiled as she looked out into nothing

"It's an old childhood song I loved to listen to." She said smiling,"Like..when you were under Octovio's rule..right? Isn't he evil?" "Yeah..but when I was younger..he was the best dad."

Pearl smiled,"I wish I had a dad that loved me..Octovio sounds like..he would be a good dad.." Marina placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder,"But whatever. I don't need him. I should thank him for singing it so we can sing a better version now!"

**Author's Note:**

> Huh..that was quick..it's only..hell  
> 10:45  
> I started at  
> 9:30
> 
> That must be the quickest thing I wrote if it's not something sweet


End file.
